


Dancing

by Telesilla



Series: Was, Is, Will Be [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-08
Updated: 2003-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written back in 2003, so obviously, it's been jossed.</p><p>The kink factor here is slight, not very detailed and is not an actual scene.  Not only was there a <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/contrelamontre/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/contrelamontre/"><b>contrelamontre</b></a> challenge to write in at least two tenses, preferably three, but I once read a novel in which the writer looked at all the various facets of a man's life in sections.  So there would be a chapter entitled "Pets" and you'd get his experiences with pets past, present and future.  I set down to do a drabble along those lines and happened to have the Netscape radio tuned to the Renaissance channel.  As I tried to come up with a subject, a 16th century dance tune came on and so ... dancing.   I may do more in an attempt to cultivate a Lucius muse.  For <a href="http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/"><b>darkrosetiger</b></a> because ... well hello?  I found Lucius fascinating and evil and hawt when I saw CoS, but it took her to get me to really feel the Jason love.  A Galliard is a spirited dance favored by Queen Elizabeth I, <i>Bacchetta Magica</i> is Italian for magic wand.</p></blockquote>





	Dancing

Lucius learned to dance at a young age, before he even went to Hogwarts. Both his parents were well into wizard middle age when he was born and therefore they had grown up in what his mother referred to as a more civilized era. And so in addition to learning to ride to the hunt -- the Malfoys kept to the old ways there as well and only hunted Muggles or magical creatures -- young Lucius met with a dancing master twice a week from the time he was eight. By the time he attended his first Yule Ball at school, he could both waltz superbly and do the more modern dances of the day. In addition he was fairly proficient in the ancient line dances still popular among those pureblood wizard families.

In his last year at Hogwarts, he cleared the dance floor while dancing a tango with Narcissa Black. The fact that she could dance superbly and looked almost as good as he did while doing so was the only thing he really liked about the girl everyone expected him to marry. During their wedding reception, their first dance was the extremely complex and rather dangerous _Galliard Bacchetta Magica_ in which the dancers created streamers of silver light with their wands as they traced the steps of the old Renaissance dance. Not only did it impress the hell out of the guests, it also was a good enough reason for the young and handsome viol player to strike up conversation with the groom, a conversation that led to a quiet bit of buggery in the Orangey.

 

* * *

Lucius no longer dances with Narcissa. She gave it up while pregnant with Draco and since then has preferred to dance, both vertically and horizontally with a succession of young witches who have nothing in common save for long black hair. Lucius knows about the mirrors that line his wife's bedroom and is actually amused that the silly woman lives up to her name.

He in turn has discovered the joys of a certain club located in Knockturn Alley in what was once a wine cellar in the days of Richard II. The dancing here is nothing like the stately dances of Lucius' youth, holding much more in common with the vulgar dancing the Muggles do in their own clubs. Being wizards --and yes the clients of King Dick's Cellar are all wizards, not a witch among them -- it's not uncommon for the dancers to achieve a state of trance, particularly under the influence of the highly effective and highly illegal potions available for the right price from the bar.

For even more galleons, you can go one level lower, where beautiful boys dance under whips. Unless the customer prefers a different sort of dancing, in which case there are burly men with strong arms who are more than willing to lead. It's perfectly safe, as all of the employees of the place are spelled to forget the names and faces of their clients. In the cool, candlelit depths of the place, Lucius both leads and follows, depending on his whim. Malfoys don't believe in limiting themselves, he explains to anyone who asks, and no one ever mistakes the dance Lucius does under a whip to be one of submission.

* * *

After Voldemort's final fall, all of Lucius' dancing will be verbal. It won't be enough. At least, not enough to allow him to keep his freedom. He will be sentenced to magical house arrest, the vast portion of his fortune settled on his son, who will have turned out to be (as Draco's lover Severus was also) a double agent within the ranks of the Death Eaters. Even Narcissa will leave him, running away to Romania with her most recent lover, a half Veela woman whose family will take them in. Alone in the echoing Malfoy Manor, Lucius will pace the halls, avoiding the great ballroom and the music room and even the small cellar with its collection of ... dancing props.

He will often feel as if he's dancing on the edge of madness, and will frequently think that this punishment is crueler than the Dementor's Kiss could ever be. At those times only his pride in the Malfoy name and the utter drabness of Ward 49 at St. Mungo's will keep him from giving in to his own impulse to do something foolish. The irony that his own Dark Mark has been spelled to keep him from leaving the Manor in any way (up to and including death) will not escape Lucius and if he is in the right mood, it will even amuse him.

On Christmas Eve, five years into his captivity, he will have a visitor. The serious young man will tell Lucius that the wizarding world, in its hurry to leave everything connected to the Dark Lord behind, is ignoring certain traditions that he feels should not be lost. After one swift, observant glance, Lucius will tactfully avoid looking at the pale, indented mark where a wedding ring once graced that strong hand, avoiding any number of snarky remarks he might have once made. Beggars, he will think, cannot be choosers and this is the first time anyone will have sought him out for a non-official reason since his incarceration.

"Teach me to dance," Harry will ask. "The way wizards dance."

And Lucius will.

end

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2003, so obviously, it's been jossed.
> 
> The kink factor here is slight, not very detailed and is not an actual scene. Not only was there a [](http://community.livejournal.com/contrelamontre/profile)[**contrelamontre**](http://community.livejournal.com/contrelamontre/) challenge to write in at least two tenses, preferably three, but I once read a novel in which the writer looked at all the various facets of a man's life in sections. So there would be a chapter entitled "Pets" and you'd get his experiences with pets past, present and future. I set down to do a drabble along those lines and happened to have the Netscape radio tuned to the Renaissance channel. As I tried to come up with a subject, a 16th century dance tune came on and so ... dancing. I may do more in an attempt to cultivate a Lucius muse. For [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) because ... well hello? I found Lucius fascinating and evil and hawt when I saw CoS, but it took her to get me to really feel the Jason love. A Galliard is a spirited dance favored by Queen Elizabeth I, _Bacchetta Magica_ is Italian for magic wand.


End file.
